Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
"Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World" is the thirty and last episode of Season 3 of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It is a sequel to "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Black *Blue *Vats *Esesito (minor) *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Virus (the main antagonist) *Vabuu (the secondary turned-true main antagonist) *Vibuu (the super true main antagonist) *Alloy Penguins *Virus Monsters *Workers *Cops (minor antagonists) *Police Chief (minor) *Theft (minor antagonist) *Prisoners (minor) *Surge Tenderwind *FPP Robot (minor) *Plug Icewind *Ro-Ro the Penguin *Phoenix (minor) *Catherine (minor) *Fastino (minor) *Hersila (minor) *Professor Digital (minor) *Cho Cho (minor) *Arbert the Weddell Seal (minor) *Carlos the Waterfan (flashback) *Evil Carlos (flashback) *Super Carlos (flashback **Demon Super Carlos (flashback) *Kid Carlos (flashback) *Mrs. Monica (ending) *Erik (ending) Chapters */Chapter 1/ */Chapter 2/ */Chapter 3/ *Chapter 4/Epilogue Production This episode is based on TheKewlOne96's Angry German Kid Movie Dangers of the Internet. Around 2014, the episode was originally titled "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Rainbow World" where Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito enter the Rainbow World to deal with a problem. The idea was scrapped due to story problems and the concept was changed to the Internet World setting with the title being renamed to "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 4: Into the Internet World". Trivia *The Internet World is based on the real world where the series take place in. *This is the first appearance of the Internet World. *The Alloy Penguins are based on the Fighting Alloy Team from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * When Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito enter the Internet World, a place where they are is based on the Firewall and Digital Defender Background from Club Penguin. **The whole Internet World would later be inspired by digital-like data settings in films like The Emoji Movie and Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. *When Prisoner #2 said "BOB SAGET!" is a reference to Tourettes Guy saying "BOB SAGET!" in one of the videos when he hurt himself or fail at something. *The main menu of the Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito game resembles the first "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" title card. *While fighting Vibuu, Vibuu goes despair and anger saying one of Planet of the Apes' quotes: "You Maniacs! You blew It up! Damn you! God Damn you all to hell!", It's a reference to the film. *This is the first episode of the "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" series to not feature one of the main characters in the previous sequels like Mumble, Gloria, Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, Michelle, Seymour, Atticus, Kathleen, Bo (Boadicea), Miss Viola, Principal Indigo, Noah the Elder, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo, Carmen, Lovelace, Sven, Hugh, Terry, Mary, Ashley and many other minor characters in the series like Rio and more. **Erik is the only main character from the movies to appear. He was first mentioned by Shippo in the Internet World Prison and later seen at the end in Montay's elementary school graduation. **This is also the only season 3 episode that Mumble doesn't appear in. *The ending of the episode takes place between the opening of "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 5: Future Takeover" where Captain Compudata is spying on them. Gallery Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Adult Esequiel Baby Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Baby Esequiel Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Baby Shippo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Shippo Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Adult Josesito Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Baby Josesito Virus the Penguin.png|Artwork of Virus Vabuu.png|Artwork of Vabuu Vats.png|Artwork of Vats Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep